Tsunami Kyohei
" I want you to Stike with every thing you've got , because i'm not going easy on you!" -Tsunami words before his battle with Kointaia Flame Tsunami Kyohei, is a powerful warrior who uses the four Segments of Shozuki Shinobi to battle,is legendary every where from the Village Nation To The Country Nations.He is the Kimoon of the Mountain Village in the Far East of Xsori.He is known for having the power of the Yin of the world ,and being the Sage of the Crystal X's.He is mostly Known for being the son of Transvettis Otsutsuki One of the most powerful peopl in the world.Along with the Two others Tsunami is known to be part of the Three legendary brothers of Sidkami Kono , and Katashi Kono. Background A new Member As a child Tsunami was not in a decent or regular life his was going through a crisis , but since he was young he could not remember.As a child Tsunami parents were also going through a crisis to they went through a divorce , and both wanted to have the child.Also Tsunami had a disease that nothing can cure it at all besides immortality.Soon they decided to send the child in a log and down the river so they don't have to feel that burden ,and to sever the bond with there child once and for all.The log hit along boy named Katashi who was training in te feilds with his two siblings Sidkami and Runia.They soon ran back and begged for the abandoned child to join there family.Vesera there parents had granted him the blood of the fallen members and he soon had the blood and was actually a kono.Vesera raised Tsunami as her own and loved him as a baby ,and until now. Katashi Kono Katashi kono was a powerful warrior brother of Sidkami ,and Tsunami.The oldest out of the two ,and strongest.He had the heart ,and will of them all ,and was more powerful than the Kimoon of the village about to be entering in his third year in highschool.He was scheduled to be the Kimoon but had to bey out of highschool.He loved Tsunami more than he did for Sidkami.Due to the fact that Sidkami was more of an evil demon because of his father liked of him to fight more ,and be more deadly.At the time Tsunami as training for medical warrior position as kid ,and every time he would be hurt in a battle Tsunami would treat his injuries. Tsunami did not like his father so he always fought him ,and would win when he would try to take Sidkami to kill from his training sessions with his younger siblings.One day his father was going to banish Katashi from the clan household but was scared he was going to challenge him the spot he would have to take.One thing every Kono knew that Katshi loved his mother ,and younger siblings including Runia.He would sacrfice his life for them, but mostly everybody in the clan loved him most for all. Death of the Great Warrior One day the three boys led by there older brother wandered on a mission to end a bandit who kidnapped three village guards ,and stole a great deal of money from small banks in the village.As Katshi was ready to plan Sidkami wandered of to attack head on and did not listen.He was tooken hostage, and at the time Tsunami was a medical warrior ,and only healed people.As Katashi fought he fought with spirit he attacked but was overpowered and sacrificed his power to save his younger brother he used a Yo kashi tow:Death Wood Explosion.As he lay there dying full of wonder Tsunami tried to heal ,but it was no use to much energy was lost.He gave Tsunami his fighting spirit and died. Tsunami has got stronger since the spirit was forced in him.As Sidkami was possesed with the deadly demon inside him , and even more deadly power with Shinzo inside him.Soon Tsunami was ready for training by the clan , and some strong warrior he soon met a cool laid out master named Master cow , and every day he trained with Master Cow.To get as strong as Katashi , but Tsunami couldn't because Katashi was on a level that not even the Kimoon of the Water Village can past it was outstanding. Appearance Tsunami grew tall and fit with his hair reaching neck-length and forhead-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. Tsunami's future attires retained the shin bandages and Uchiha crest along with the traditional Uchiha combat outfit, consisting of a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. After accepting all the Kimoon's truce, his attire consisting of maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing under the armour was a indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, gloves. He also wore his village's forehead protector on an indigo headband, but this was discarded upon his defection. During battle, he often carried an orange-brown war fan which had a long black chain running up it. Prior to his departure from Water Village, he switched back to his traditional clan attire, in addition to a blue armoured chest plate and still sported his forehead protector briefly. The anime also shows him wearing a metal belt, as well as a brown leather sash to hold some of his other weapons, and a pair of belt sashes to hold two of his swords. Gallery kkkliio.jpeg|Tsunami in Espada uniform 100px-tsunami Rinnegan3.png|Tsunami unlocking Samsara Hklihli.jpeg|Tsunami In Clan uniform babynami.jpeg|Tsunami as a baby Personality Tsunami was a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He saw the people of Water village as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the village. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to Hiruzen. It was he who first believed that all Water Village should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Kimoon must be willing to put his life on the line for his village to set an example for all others. This belief of his is known as the "Strength of courage". Tsunami also seemed to have a sense of honour regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for Sidkami, and considered him a friend, even a brother. Abilities Tsunami's energy is well known to be both potent, and gargantuan in reserves. The only time Tsunami has been known to consciously conserve his energy is in battles with opponents with chakra levels rivaling his own, such as in his numerous battles with Master Cow, Sunna , and in his brief skirmish with former Kimoon, Master Dog. According to Master Dog, Tsunami's energy exceeded his own and was comparable to that of a twenty beast, making him one of the few shozuki warriors to be compared to such, without being a host himself. His energy is enough to allow him to maintain his Mangekyō Hoiru techniques for long periods of time, and use multiple high level techniques without showing any sign of fatigue. Taijutsu Shozuki Shinobi Though certainly not his preferred mode of fighting, Tsunami has shown a considerable degree of skill in taijutsu shozuki Shinobi. In his battle with the Masters, he was shown to have enough versatility to change tactics in midair, surprising his foes before landing his attack. In his earlier battles with Katshi, he would use taijutsu almost exclusively when he wanted to conserve energy and feel out his foes strengths and weaknesses. Tsunami was at least skilled enough in the art to fend of Katashi briefly in order to prepare energy for a counter-attack. He was also more than capable of fending of Kono, the Kimoon at the time, with taijutsu alone early on in their battle. His speed is the primary feature of his taijutsu skills. He proved fast enough to fight on part with a Sage Mode-enhanced Master dog, including evading his equally fast golden tendrils, created from enrgy he had obtained from Amariah — the Tenth beast. According to Master Crow, one of Tsunami's first masters, Speed's speed rivaled that of Master Cow, one of the fasted recognized shinobi shozuki in the Water Village. After learning senjutsu from the snakes at Ryūchi Cave, Tsunami was taught the Snake Kata-style of taijutsu. With it, he can dangerously enhance his unarmed attacks with senjutsu auras. Because of the nature of Snake Kata, he can also apply this to weapons if he so wishes. To do this, he activates his body with senjutsu energy, then mimics the movements of snakes to cause fatal injuries with little contact needed. He also claims that it is the perfect counter for his rival, Otashi Niash's, Gentle Fist, though it is unknown how he achieves this. Ninjutsu Shozuki Shinobi Tsunami is known as one of the most skilled users of ninjutsu in shinobi history, rivaling legends such as Shinzo, Konoichi, and Master Komonita, Kono. He has a well-rounded variety of the techniques. He is capable of using five basic nature transformations and three advanced nature transformations — one of which is a kekkei genkai nature; eight in total. His mastery of ninjutsu can be attributed, in part, to his mastery of his Hoiru Eye, though most of it is his own skill. Because of this, he has been hailed as the''' Master of Shozuki Shinobi'''. Nature Transformation Due to his Otsustsuki lineage, Tsunami is a specialist with Fire Release ninjutsu. Under Shōyō, he learned to preform the standard Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. While his fellow students took to learning two or more nature types to increase their arsenals, Tsunami devoted his attention to the Fire Release, mastering it to such a degree that the flames can sometimes turn white; a sign of their heat and intensity being brought to the maximum. Due to his massive energy reserves, he can also create sizable fire techniques, which can reach the same size as his completed 3d Protecter. Samsara Due to being a full-blooded Otsutsuki, who also has Hyoka genetic material, thanks to having an artificial heart made of Konichi's DNA, Tsunami was eventually able to awaken the Samsara. Though it is not known how exactly he awakened the Samsara, it is known that he had awakened it by the time he had returned from his senjutsu Shozuki Shinobi training. With the Samsara, he gained access to all five traditional nature transformations, as well as the Yin-Yang Release. He also gained the ability to use the Six Paths Technique, which he has never funneled through his own body, rather than using a reanimation technique and channeling it through other bodies, like other users of the technique. Like his grandfather, Otara, he is also shown switching between his Eternal Mangekyō Hoiru and the Samsara with ease, in order to use the best of both dōjutsu shozuki shinobi's techniques and abilities. Perhaps due to his mastery of the technique, he can use 3d protector even while his Samsara is activated. With the Samsara, Tsunami can access the powers of the Six Paths Technique, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra and any techniques derived from it, regardless of their power or complexity. With the Outer Path, Tsunami can manifest chakra receivers and use them for various melee and supplementary purposes. He can also perform the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. When combining Outer Path with the Twenty Statue, he can create chakra chains that can restrain and suppress the power of its targets, including all nineteen of the beasts, and ultimately seal the beasts within the statue. He can use the Deva Path to generate an invisible force powerful enough to knock down all nine tailed beasts. Likewise, he can manipulate a target, keeping it suspended in air. Tsunami also can combine the power of his Samsara with his 3d protector for other techniques. Bukijutsu Shozuki Shinobi Tsunami has displayed since childhood versatile and skilful use of a wide range of weaponry, including shurikenjutsu and kenjutsu, use several different fighting patterns and styles, and even use different weapons in conjunction. His arsenal also includes giant shurikens, a kama, chain with weights, and hand-held shuriken. His strikes also have considerable power, able to loosen an enemy's grip on his weapon from the force of Tsunami's strike. Sensory Perception Tsunami is an adept sensor type shinobi, having shown keen awareness to his surroundings since childhood. He can detect and recognise chakra signatures from great distances, and can likewise effectively track down targets through it. He can compensate for blindness by noticing each individual target, perceiving a person's movements, and detect any changes or build-up in their chakra. His sensory skills are refined enough determine a person's clan and nature of their kekkei genkai, plus even differentiate species. Beast Transformation Tsunami that resembles physical clothing with six magatama markings across his chest and has the same pattern of a Samsara and nine magatama markings in rows of three across his back. Gallery 180px-Madara Jinchuriki.png|Tsunami in the first form of host gjgfhjtyguih.jpeg|Tsunami full deity host form Chakra Tsunami stopped using enregy and started with chakra.Tsunami is noted to have been born with an extremely powerful chakra(The energy thats in you from parents when you are born), even by Otsutsuki standards. Amariah noted that Tsunami's chakra is far more great than its own. From a single glare, he can deter most opponents stop fighting. His reserves are also immense as he fought for a full day and night before collapsing to exhaustion. Likewise, he can perform extreme chakra-taxing feats such as extensive use of 3d Protector while maintaining complete control over Amariah completely unfazed. Tsunmai has also shown noticeably high chakra control, able to perform large-scale techniques with only a single hand seal. After infusing Konoichi's DNA, his reserves increased more as even if he is weakened at a elderly age, he is able to summon the twenty gedo Statue of the Outer Path chakra from its cage in the moon. His chakra levels are also great enough to control the senjutsu chakra he stole from Konischi. Intelligence Battle From the very beginning, Tsunami was an extremely deceptive and intelligent individual, shown by the way he implemented clones as a clever deception during his early battles with Otashi Niash. He is also extraordinarily talented in deceiving his opponents in order to make them think that he was less intelligent than he actually was. During his battle with , he made Cow believe that he believed he had cast Tsukuyomi with only his normal Hoiru, causing Cow to underestimate Tsunami's intelligence, which led to him being easily trapped in one of Tsunami's basic Hoiru genjutsu. School In school Tsunami was very smart in first grade he was so intelligent they moved him to eighth grade in the nerd class .He was to smart for that class to so they bumped him up to high school.He started is highschool at age 9 and it was very weird for him so he went to college for 5 years ,and became a proffesor but had to get his GD so he went back at age 15 and started highschool to smart for it so they just let it play out.This was because of the blood they gave him as a Kono Katshi pointed out when he was alive.